Coyote Ugly
by Allison Elder
Summary: Hermione Jane Crystal RogersGranger has run away...to America no less. But why? To work at a bar, of course! Or...is that the real reason? HGSS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

_**I'm just a poor white girl who owns nothing of J.K. Rowling and her wonderful stories, nor do I own any of the songs in this. The names are my own creations, as is little Cody Rogers and Andrew, Crystal's next door neighbor. Other than that, I own absolutely nothing.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Allison**_

**Prologue**

"Hermione!" Ronald Weasley shouted, grinning, running towards his best friend. The Hogwarts Head Girl turned to look at him, arching one eyebrow. "Oi! Snape's looking for you! Seems that you were the only person he hasn't said goodbye to!"

Hermione sighed, tucking a lock of her golden brown hair behind her ear. "Suppose I'd better find him, then...probably wants me to brew one last batch of dreamless sleep potion for him..." Hermione had become Professor Severus Snape's apprentice as her senior project and she had become rather close to the cold potions professor and his biting wit and fierce sarcasm.

She walked over to the group that the teachers were standing in and looked around. Spying him, she smiled. "Severus?"

The man in question felt his blood run cold and he stiffened. He knew that voice...it was the voice that whispered to him in his dreams. "Hermione..." He mouthed, turning. Gulping, he forced his normal smirk. "Hello, Miss Granger."

"It's grad day..." She said, softly.

"So it is..." His voice was equally soft.

She smiled and reached forward, hugging him. "Goodbye, Severus."

"What are you doing after Graduation?" He asked, leaving his arms around her comfortably...not quite willing to let go.

"I...I want to be a singer. You know that Draco, Ginny, Blaise and I have a band...and..."

"I wish you luck." He smiled, hugging her tightly once more. "You'll make it, I know you will." He didn't mention the fact that he thought it was a pathetic waste of talent.

"Thank you, Severus." She said softly, pulling back and walking away. Severus stared after her. He paid no attention to the arrival of Albus Dumbledore, who looked at him for several moments before looking after the young lady.

"She's one of the finest we've ever turned out." He said. Severus jumped.

"Oh...Albus. Yes, she is..." He said.

Albus smiled at him. "I'm proud of her too, Severus."

**Six Months Later**

"Hermione, that's the fifth time you've frozen up in front of an audience!" Draco blew up at her, his eyes angry. Blaise and Ginny looked away. "You're out."

"What! I'm your lead!" Hermione sputtered.

"Not anymore..." Draco motioned and a slender woman with an olive complexion and black hair stepped forward. "She is."

"**_PARKINSON!_**" Hermione stared up at her friend and band member. "You're kidding me." She looked around, frantically. "Please...tell me you're kidding...!"

"Sorry, Maya...between your stage fright and your swelling stomach...we have no use for you." He motioned to her visibly swollen stomach. "You can't pass it off as all of the ding dongs anymore...and it'll get worse."

Hermione spun, looking to Ginny and Blaise. "Gin? Bee?" They wouldn't look at her. "You're kicking me out...?" She began to cry.

"Goodbye, Hermione." Draco said, firmly. Hermione turned and ran out, sobbing.

"What's her problem?" Pansy asked. Ginny and Blaise just turned to stare at her until she shut up and turned away. They glared daggers at Draco before turning and walking out of the garage that the band practiced in.

Hermione walked to her flat sobbing, putting her wand in a box and hiding it away. She put her hands on her stomach. There was nowhere for her to go. Ron and Harry were in Greece...with their girlfriends. So she grabbed a huge wad of cash hidden deep in her flat. It was hers...she had no bills to pay. So she locked it, slipped the key into her pocket, and disappeared into the night.

Three days later, Draco knocked on the door of her flat. "Mione Girl? Maya?" He knocked harder. Finally, he pointed his wand. "Alohamora!" The door flew open and he all but ran in. "Maya!" He searched her flat quickly, not finding her. Despairing, he wrenched open the freezer door and peered in behind the frozen chicken nuggets...to find, nothing. "What have I done?" He whispered.

"We will find her, Severus." Albus said, "I promise you this."

"Her band was her life! It was her dream!" Severus Snape whirled, pointing his wand at Draco's throat. "**_YOU_**"

"Do it...I deserve it." Draco said, softly.

"No one is cursing no one." Ginny said. "Severus, we all know you loved her. Draco...you loved her as a sister...but what you said about her being pregnant was uncalled for...you just don't call pregnant women fat!"

"**_WHAT!_**" Severus roared. "Hermione was **_WHAT!_**"

"Oh my god...you didn't know..." Ginny said. Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ron all stared at Severus. "We all took it for granted that you were the father. That you knew."

"I didn't know." Severus said, sitting down hard.

"But you are the father?" Albus asked.

"I...I don't know. I could be. I certainly could be...that last night...before graduation..." Severus stuttered. He turned to Albus, a pleading look on his face. "**_Albus!_**"

The Headmaster rested a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue!_**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Jane Crystal Rogers-Granger had become simply Crystal Rogers. Her hair was blond and straight as a ruler, curling under slightly at the bottom. Five hours of constant work at a beauty salon had produced someone completely different from the girl who had once attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had worked her ass off (literally and metaphorically) after Cody's birth, over three years ago, to lose the ass and stomach that she'd gained during the pregnancy. She hadn't had a muggle degree...so all she could do for a living was wait tables. So that's what she'd done for three years.

Until, that is, Cody's sitter had gotten sick and she'd had to take him to work. That had been a week ago, and she was still out of work. She looked over the billboard on her favorite diner before hoisting her two year old up further on her hip and walking in. "Hey Bill."

"Hey Crys." The big, burly morning manager smiled and leaned down. "Hello, Cody." The toddler giggled and curled his tiny hand around Bill's finger. "Found a job yet, Crys?"

"No..." She slid a slender hand into her blond hair in stress...flipping it back. "And diaper costs are starting to add up." She glanced over at a table and watched three young women sitting there...laughing and talking. "Do they always come in here?"

"Yup. In their line of work, they need to take some time to wind down afterwards." Bill said. "The usual?"

"Yes, please." Crystal sat and put the exact money on the counter. "What's their line of work?" She balanced Cody on her lap as the food was put before her, feeding him bits of her hash browns and eggs as she began to eat.

"They work over at Coyote Ugly...hey, you dance don't you?" Bill said, suddenly.

"I used to, yeah. Why?" Crys arched an eyebrow as she settled Cody into a high chair and handed him a piece of toast smeared with Grape Jelly. The two year old began to eat it, looking around the diner with bright black eyes...his father's eyes.

"Chloe there..." He motioned to a petite black woman dressed in an orange miniskirt and matching tank. "Is going off to Law School in a week...it's her last week. I bet Tiff would hire you, if you asked."

"Where's Coyote Ugly, then?" Crystal asked, looking over at the women. Bill dug into his pocket and tossed her a matchbook.

"Me and the Missus would be glad to watch Cody for you when you have to work, Crys." Another waiter said...a good friend of Crystal's.

"Thank you, Tom. I might take you up on that." Crystal smiled, finishing her food. "I think I'll go check this bar out later today..." She stood up and picked up Cody, walking back across the street to their flat, which was filled with toys and such for the baby. She kept in contact with her mother through mailing and calling, and her mother had sworn never to tell her dad or anyone from her old life...and her mom kept Cody utterly spoiled.

Crystal changed his diaper and handed him a cracker before going about cleaning the house, leaving the three year old to watch TV. "Mommy!" She heard after a while, coming into the living room. "Mommy, I wanna, I wanna watch Stitch!"

"You wanna watch Lilo and Stitch?" Crystal asked, acting concerned.

"Yeah!" Cody crowed, smirking at her triumphantly. Crystal's heart melted. He looked so much like his father...

"Okay, Lilo and Stitch it is." Crystal said, smiling and putting the movie on.

"I want juice, Mommy!" Cody said. Crystal sighed and walked into the kitchen, pouring a sippy cup full of the gatorade that Cody was so hooked on and handing it to him. He ran off into the living room to sit on the bean bag and stare at the TV. The flat was well furnished...mostly thanks to the money that Crystal had brought with her from England. She had gone somewhere that nobody would ever think to look for her...and it had cost her. She had gone to the American Muggle World.

She regretted leaving, sometimes...but Severus had told her early on in her apprenticeship that he had never had nor ever wanted children...and Crystal loved her son more than she loved anything else...even Severus. Her mother had done her part...Crystal's father had been killed in the war, one of the many casualties...and Anne Rogers-Granger doted upon her young grandson. She visited twice a year, sent presents for Cody and Crystal year round, and kept their secret. Crystal supposed that when he was old enough, she would just send Cody to an American school for wizardry and Severus would never know. As far as anyone in England- save her mother- was concerned, Hermione and her child were dead.

That afternoon, Crystal packed a diaper bag for Cody, put him in his stroller, and walked off into New York, finding the bar with ease. There was a case of beer on the ground to one side and she looked at it warily as she left Cody at the bottom of the steps, climbing up and reaching to pull the iron door open. It was padlocked.

"Who's up there!" A demanding Alto voice shouted from somewhere below where Crystal was standing, so she walked down the stais and wheeled Cody over to a square hole in the ground.

"I need to speak with the owner!" She called back.

"Come on down! Bring that case of beer with you!" Was the reply. Crystal grimaced when she looked between the stroller and the case of beer. Finally, she lifted the stroller in one hand, Cody squealing the whole time, and hooked her arm back over her shoulder so that her shoulder was bearing the weight of her son and his diaper bag. She then reached down and hoisted the case of beer, balancing it on her hip and walking down the stairs with grace. A woman of about thirty or so was moving cases of beer around, organizing them. "What do you want?"

"Where do you want me to put this?" Crystal asked, setting the stroller down.

"Depends on what you want." The woman said, walking to her.

"I heard you might have a job opening." Crystal arched an eyebrow as the woman took the case of beer and paused, looking the young mother up and down.

"You dance?"

"Some." Crys rested a hand on the stroller's handle.

"Do drugs?"

"No. I have Cody to think of."

"Cody the toddler?" Crystal nodded. "He can't come to work with you."

"I know, but his sitter has the Chicken Pox."

"I see..." The woman set the case down and walked over to her again. "Let me see your arms."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look serious? The arms." Crystal complied and the woman checked them over thoroughly. "Mhm...Where are you from?"

"Does it matter?"

"Do you want the job?"

"London." Crystal said.

"Hmm...alright." The woman walked into the back, through a plastic flap.

"Look...are you really the owner? The past few days have been rough and the last thing I need is some waitress on a power trip wasting my time." Crystal said. The older woman's head poked back out of the flap in surprise, short blonde hair falling into her eyes.

"You start Friday night. Be there at eleven...that's when we get busy."

"You're giving me the job?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I'm giving you an audition. We'll see if you get the job, later." The woman turned around. "By the way...my name's Tiff. Welcome to the club, London."

Crystal walked into the bar at two till eleven, looking around. There was a bouncer standing near the door who stopped her. "Can I see some ID?"

"I'm supposed to start work here tonight..." She said, meeting his eyes. He nodded.

"Go on in." She smiled and walked into the bar, wading through the bodies towards the bar. She walked up to Tiff, who turned around and grinned.

"Ah, there you are. Come on over." She looked up at the bar where the other three Coyotes were dancing. Crystal glanced upwards before sliding over the bar easily. "Great shirt!"

"Oh thanks, I got it on sale at..." Tiff wasn't listening...instead, she was ripping the arms off and about six inches off of the bottom.

"What kind of experience do you have doing this?" Tiff demanded as she ripped.

"My last two years of school I was a barmaid after school." Hermione said. "I was also in a band for a short while, but in that time we were beginning to get our start in the public life."

"What changed?"

"I got pregnant and when the hormones started flaring up, I froze on stage." Crystal said.

"Great. Now...the other girls...that's Michelle. You can learn a lot from her." Michelle's hair was a brown so dark it was nearly black, her complexion deep tan.

"She just cut some guy's ponytail off..." Crystal arched an eyebrow.

"She's been taking anger management for beating up some guy who tried to cop a feel. He pressed charges, I gave her a raise." Tiff said, serving out beer. "We don't have mixed drinks, we don't serve water. We have hard liquor and beer."

"Right." Crystal nodded.

Tiff raised a megaphone to her lips. "Alright, y'all...this here's my newest girl, named..." She paused and put her ear close to Crystal.

"Crystal..."

Tiff paused for a moment more before continuing. "London!" A deafening cheer met her eyes. "She's an exchange student from England and she just loooves men with American accents! How about buying her a round!"

Crystal stuttered. "B-but..."

"Well...hop to it!" Tiff said, scooting off down the bar. Crystal quickly settled into a routine, working the bar quickly.

"Hi!" The last woman said...she was a pretty blonde with a baby face and blue eyes that made men want to swoon. "I'm Amy, the Russian Tease!"

Crystal laughed and shook her hand. "Crystal, the London Exchange Student!"

"Really?" Amy perked up.

Crystal laughed again and shook her head. "It's a good front."

"Oh...well, that's Michelle, the New York Bitch!" She had a slightly Boston accent. "She's really a bitch. I'm really a tease!"

"You're only a tease if you keep your legs closed, Ames!" Tiff called over Crystal's shoulder.

"Oh yeah..." Amy smiled, sheepishly. "I always forget that part."

"What can I get you?" Crystal asked one guy.

"A scotch and water."

"Do we serve water with our beer, here?" Michelle asked to make Crystal nervous as she grabbed a glass.

Tiff lifted up her megaphone again. "This guy just ordered a water! Do we serve **_WATER_** in this bar?"

The crowd began chanting "Hell no, H20" as Tiff sprayed them down with water from the hose. A country rock song came on and Michelle and Amy hopped up onto the bar.

"Sink or Swim time, London!" Tiff called. "Get up there and show off your stuff!"

"But...I don't...I don't know this song!" Crystal stuttered.

"Well..." Tiff piled her things in her arms. "Here's some money for your work tonight...nice knowing you. Thanks for coming by."

"What...? I'm fired?"

"I told you! This was audition!" Tiff said.

"But...let me watch the dance and I can pick it up!"

"Sorry...bye!" Tiff waved cheerily and Crystal sighed, bowing her head and walking towards the door. She heard something and looked up to see two rather large guys about to get into it.

"Hey!" Tiff shouted from the bar, just as Crystal dropped her things and slid between them smoothly, holding up a ten dollar bill.

"Look...the way I see it you can start a fight here in the bar, make fools of yourselves, and get a bloody nose or so...or you can..." She glanced to the girls with them, "Go buy these lovely ladies a round at the bar. What do you say?"

The men looked at each other for a long moment before one of them snatched the bill. "TO THE BAR!" They pushed past Crystal and she sighed, leaning over to pick up her things.

"Hey!" Tiff said, walking up to her. "I'd sure LOVE to know where that came from."

"The money? It was what you just gave me." Crystal shrugged.

"No...breaking up the fight that smoothly." Tiff corrected.

"Oh that." Crystal smiled wryly. "Try breaking apart Ron and Draco when they've had a few shots of firewhiskey and the Hornets have beaten the Cannons." She shrugged. "It wasn't that big of a deal, really."

"I tell you what...be at this store..." Tiff handed Crystal the address... "At noon tomorrow. My fashion coordinator will meet you there. Report to the bar Monday night and I'll give you another try." She said, smiling. "I seriously doubt you'll survive another night, though."

Crystal laughed. "You'd be surprised. Thanks." She put the card into her pocket and headed out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _See Prologue!_**

**Chapter 2**

"So tell me about this bar." Crystal's mother said conversationally. Crystal bit back a groan.

"It's just a bar, Mum..."

"You didn't take Cody, did you?"

"What do you think I am, stupid!" Crystal sputtered. "Of **_course_** I didn't take Cody! He stayed with a friend of mine!"

"You'll have to get a live-in nurse, you know, Hermione." Anne Rogers-Granger said.

"Don't call me that. I've been thinking about the nurse, thing. Mum...you've said for a long time that you wouldn't mind moving down here so that you were closer to us..." Crystal said, slowly.

"Hermione is your given name. I called you that for seventeen years, I'm not going to stop now." Anne said. "I'd love to, but you know I lack the funds...I barely save up for my twice a year visits with my retirement money..."

"I haven't used that name in over three years, mother." Crystal said, her teeth clinched. "I could get you the funds, easy...in a short ammount of time."

"You'll always be Hermione to me." Anne said, and she sounded equally frustrated. "You wouldn't sell yourself on the street, would you?"

"You're going to have to stop calling me Hermione if you move here. It's just **_Crystal_** now!" Crys snapped. "And no, Mother, I would NOT sell myself on the street."

Cody ran up. "Mommy, I gots to go potty!" Crystal took his tiny hand in her own and led him into the bathroom, standing to one side as he sat on the toilet going potty.

"Fine, fine! I'll call you Crystal." Anne relented, as her daughter had known she would. "How would you get the money, then?"

"There's a singing contest tomorrow night." Crystal said, hoisting Cody up to wash his hands. "I'd already planned on entering and the prize is enough to more than pay for your trip out here. You could find a day job to pay me back if you really insisted on it." She added before her mom could say a word. "But the bar should pay pretty well..." She glanced at the clock. "Oh Bugger! Mom, I have to go. I'm meeting someone at noon and it's eleven thirty now."

"Not a guy, I hope..." Anne said, slowly.

"Take Cody with me to meet a guy? Most guys don't even glance at me twice. Don't worry, Mum, I'm not in a hurry to date. Besides..." _I miss Severus_.

"Besides what?"

"Nothing...listen, I'll call you tomorrow before the contest, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Her...Crystal."

"I love you too, Mum." Crystal hung up and grabbed the diaper bag that she'd packed while talking as well as the stroller. "Come on, Cody...let's go meet the nice lady."

"Otay." Cody hurried ahead of her to the door. When she'd locked up, they walked down to the elevator and got in. "I push!" Cody said, firmly. Crystal looked in helpless amusement as her neighbor, a tall black man named Andrew, lifted her toddler son up so that he could push the correct button.

"What do you say, Cody?" She asked.

"Tank you!" Cody said, beaming at Andrew.

"How are you doing, Crys?" Andrew asked, smiling.

"I'm doing okay, Drew, thanks. Mum's moving out here to help me with Cody while I'm working..." Crystal said, beginning to unfold the stroller. She strapped Cody in and hung the diaper bag around one of the bars.

"Great! Your mother's a lovely woman!" Andrew smiled and it made Crystal laugh. "Well, I'll see you later, Crys."

"Bye Drew. Oh, can you watch Cody for a while tomorrow night? You can conk out on the couch if you want...or you can keep him over at your place."

"Sure thing, Crys." Drew said, leaning down. "We'll have great fun, won't we Little Man?"

"Yeah!" Cody crowed. Crystal laughed.

"I'll pay you, as usual." She said.

"And I'll decline for one of your wonderful meals instead, as usual." The neighbors shared a laugh as they parted ways on the street in front of their apartment complex. Crystal headed to the store, finding it with little difficulty, and she wheeled Cody inside to see Amy standing there waiting.

"You're the fashion coordinator?" Crys arched an eyebrow.

"I'm addicted to shopping." Amy said as if that explained everything. She began picking outfits at random from the racks. "Oh, hello..." She said, suddenly, leaning down and peering into the stroller. "Who's this?"

"I'm Tody."

"Cody, huh? Handsome name." Amy smiled. "How old are you?"

"Tis many..." He held up five fingers and Crystal quickly reached down and helped him correct it.

"Three? That's a manly age." Amy said, solemnly, making the baby giggle. She straightened and looked at Crystal. "Where's his father?"

"He...never knew about Cody." Crystal said, softly. "He didn't want children. I did. It was a nice dream but it wouldn't have worked. When I wound up pregnant, I got scared. He would have just thought that I wanted to tie him to me through Cody and I couldn't let him give up his dreams for me...so I left." It wasn't the whole truth, but close enough.

"Ah." Amy nodded before picking a few more outfits out and handing them to Crystal. "Well...you can model them for the Little Guy and me." Crystal laughed and headed into the dressing room.

The next night, Crystal walked into the contest in a pair of skin-tight blue jeans and a dark blue jean vest held in the front by three shiny black buttons near the bottom...so it was decent, though it showed a fair ammount of cleavage. The jeans flared out very slightly at the bottom and she was wearing a pair of black leather-looking boots with four inch heels. She ignored the whistles around her as she walked up to a hostess.

"Name?"

"Crystal Rogers." She said. Her hair was up in a loose bun, held with a black clip, and her makeup was artfully, tastefully, done.

"You look like something straight out of a magazine!" Andrew had said when he'd come over to watch Cody.

"Ah...here you are, Miss Rogers. You'll be on in about ten minutes. Bathroom's that way if you want to throw up." The hostess motioned.

"Thanks." Crystal said, wryly, walking off to get a clip-on mic.

All too soon, they called her name. She stepped up onto the stage and stood there. When the lights came up, she had one of the complimentary electric guitars on, double-checking the tuning.

"This is something I wrote about four years ago..." She said calmly into the mic, her eyes glittering in the light. "I'm a bit rusty...so bear with me." She winked. Men cheered.

She began to play...and a young man in the crowd looked up sharply.

"Don't tell me what to think

Cause I don't care, this time

Don't tell me what you believe

Cause you won't be there

To catch me when I fall

But you'll need me when I'm not here at all

Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah

He felt a chill run through him. Only one person had ever had the skill and the knowledge of this song to be able to sing it...and if this stranger had written it...

"I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again, yeah  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again, ooh.

Don't tell me how life is  
Cause I don't really wanna know  
Don't tell me how this game ends  
Cause we'll just see how it goes  
Catch me when I fall  
Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah

I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again, yeah  
I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again, yeah

Now, all the way down here I'm falling all the way  
All the way down here I'm falling down again  
I'm falling down  
I'm falling down  
I'm falling down"

Crystal hit the last chord and froze and the crowd went wild. She smirked and set the guitar back on its stand, walking off of the stage. She watched the rest of the performers and frowned to hear that one Drake Falmoy had dropped out. Wrinkling her nose at the surname, she almost didn't hear her name being called for the first prize, and she grinned and hurried up onto the stage to accept her check. She was on her way out when a hand caught her arm and wheeled her around.

"Who are you?" She stared into the dangerous gray eyes of Draco Malfoy and her worst fears were realized. It took her several moments to remember that her hair was as platinum as his was and that she no longer looked like herself.

"My name is Crystal Rogers." She said, as calmly as she could manage.

"How did you get ahold of that song!" He snarled.

"I wrote it, okay?" She yanked free. "Look, sir, don't make me call the bouncer." She emphasized the **_sir_** angrily.

Draco glared at her for a moment more before relaxing, putting his face in his hands. "Look, I'm sorry...it's just, I lost a friend about Three and a half years ago. She was my best friend...I could tell her anything. I blew it. I've never regretted anything half as much."

"I'm sorry. Look...I have a baby at home waiting for me...so..." Crystal said, slowly.

"Wait...can I see you again?" He pleaded. "You remind me so much of her...where do you work?"

Crystal sighed. "I'm a Coyote."

"What the hell is that?" He looked puzzled.

"If you can figure that out, you deserve to have found me." She said, walking off. He stood and watched her go.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

_**Thank you so much, all of you who reviewed! I'm going to start making a list in the next chapter or so and start thanking you publicly. I don't have much time now, so I'll just give out a general thank you!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Allison**_

**Chapter 3**

Crystal forced down another shot. "I can't do this anymore!" She said to Amy. "How do you stand it?"

"Next time a guy buys you a shot..." Amy said, picking up a shot. "Follow it with a beer! Like so!" She chugged the shot and took a drink of the beer. "See?"

"I don't get it..." Crys said.

"I don't drink the shot!" Amy explained. "I spit it back into the beer bottle! Here, you try!" She handed Crystal an empty beer bottle and a full shot glass. Crystal took the shot, putting it into her mouth, and then she carefully spat it back into the beer bottle.

"Just keep track of your spittoon!" Tiff added. "Michelle served hers to Ty once by mistake...big drama."

Crystal laughed and moved down the bar to ask a guy what he wanted. "I'm just waiting for Tiff." He said.

"Now, now..." She flirted with a smile. "This is a no parking lane, then...if you're gonna sit at the bar, you've gotta order a shot."

"Okay..." He said, slowly. "I'll have a water."

"Right." Crystal turned to get him his water...when Michelle cut in.

"He just ordered a water? You know what to do." Crystal looked up at her before picking up the megaphone.

"Hey everybody!" She called. "This guy just ordered a water! Do we serve **_water_** in this bar!" She sprayed him as the crowd began chanting. 'Hell no, H20!"

"**_LONDON!_**" Tiff came running. "What are you doing? Stop!"

"Nobody orders water in your bar..." Crystal said, still spraying.

"He's the **_FIRE MARSHAL_**, London! He can order whatever he want!" Tiff turned to the man. "I'm so sorry, Mike! She's new! Do you want to talk outside?"

"Please!" The man sputtered. Crystal, devastated, hurried back to the bathrooms. Thirty seconds later, Amy walked in.

"What's wrong, Crystal?"

"I can't do this..." Crys said, her forehead against the wall.

"Sure you can!" Amy said, "You'll learn! Besides, cheer up! There's a nice young man out at the bar asking about you."

"What?" Crystal looked up.

"Yeah...he said his name was Draco Malfoy! Boy is he a hottie!" Crystal stared at Amy, dumbstruck. "Well? Go on!"

Crystal laughed and walked out. Halfway to the bar, an angry Tiff cornered her. "The firemarshal threatened to shut me down. Instead, he fined me $250." She said.

"Tiff, I'm so so..."

"I tell you what." Tiff cut her off. "You find a way to make me $250 tonight, and I'll let you come back tomorrow." She stormed off. Crystal sighed and continued to the bar, sliding over it and beginning to serve out drinks. She suddenly came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Wow...you found me." She said, lightly.

"Yeah...a friend of mine has been here before...he told me what the bardancers were called." The blond said, ordering a whiskey. She served it to him and continued serving out drinks.

"Well, take a good look...I think I'm going to be fired." Crys said, dejectedly. "I have to make Tiff $250 by the end of the night."

"Well..." Draco began to dig in his wallet.

"I don't want your money!" Crys exclaimed. Then, she was hit with an idea. "However, if you really want to help..."

"Just tell me what you want me to do." He said, earnestly.

Crystal smiled and lifted the megaphone. "Okay, Ladies! Coyote Ugly is going to have a once in the lifetime opportunity! Starting at just twenty five dollars, you could bid on a date with this hot, sexy, fully trained, house broken stud here!"

"**_WHAT ARE YOU DOING_**!" Draco hissed.

"You said you wanted to help!" Crystal hissed. Into the megaphone, she said. "Turn around, sir! Let them get a good look!" Reluctantly, Draco turned.

"Twenty dollars!" A woman shouted in the back.

"Twenty five!"

"Thirty!"

By this time, the whole bar was watching...and as a song began to play, Amy and Michelle pulled Draco up onto the bar to dance. He began a sexy strip dance...and soon...

"EIGHTY!"

"ONE HUNDRED!"

"ONE HUNDRED FIFTY!"

"ONE HUNDRED SIXTY!" And on and on until finally one desperate woman in the back shouted.

"TWO HUNDRED FIFTY!"

"SOLD!" Crystal shouted. The middle aged woman ran up and climbed onto the bar, cash in hand, and began kissing Draco. He glared at Crystal.

"You owe me for this..." He said, handing her the money. She laughed and watched them walk out of the bar, turning to Tiff and handing her the money.

Crystal said goobye to Amy and walked out. She stopped short, however, when she saw Draco waiting...leaning against a camaro.

"Her name was Rachel Lee. A divorsee with three grown kids who hasn't been out on a date in years."

"Ah, see? You were doing a good deed!" Crystal said, laughing. Draco walked up to him.

"You still owe me!" He said.

"Alright...what do you want?" Crystal arched an eyebrow.

"I want what every man wants at this time of the night." At her suspicious look, he laughed. "Breakfast!"

"Sorry...my baby's at home with the sitter. I hope to start making enough soon to hire a nanny...but until then..."

"Later today, then!" Draco said. "You can bring the wee one with you!"

"I'll think about it." Crystal said, after some hesitation.

"Great! Here's my hotel number!" He handed her a card with a room number scrawled on it. Crystal looked at it and mentally made a face. What the hell was she getting herself into?

...Still, he had been her best friend...

She knew. She'd known from the moment he'd asked her to go, really...she'd known that she would go. Despite the fact that he called her fat and left her without her best friend to lean on when she'd needed him most, the fact still remained that he **_was_** her best friend. So she would go. She would let him see and know her son, even though he would only know him as Cody Rogers...the son of Crystal Rogers, who was a bardancer at Coyote Ugly.

To her credit, Crystal didn't cry when she watched him drive away.

When she walked into her flat, she saw Andrew on her couch, snoring, a line of drool running down his chin. She made a face. "You are SO doing my laundry for me this week, Drew..." She muttered as she locked the door, put the chain in, and headed into her room to change for bed. She peered into Cody's room and smiled, seeing her son hugging the gigantic teddy bear that his nana had sent him as he slept. She closed her eyes, considering. Cody made life worth it. Without friends, without anyone to turn to, he had been the one to keep her going. Could she really put that in jeopardy just because she was homesick?

As soon as she woke up, Crystal picked up the phone and, reading off of the card, she dialed the number to Draco's hotel.

"Hello?" Bags, but she'd missed his voice!

"Hi...Mr. Malfoy? It's Crystal...Crystal Rogers from Coyote Ugly."

"Oh! Crystal! Call me Draco, really!" She heard the joy in his voice at her call. "Did you decide you wanted to come to lunch?"

"Yes..." She looked into the living room, where Cody was playing and watching cartoons. "I did." She smiled. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "But first, I have to make a few arrangements. Say...Billy's Diner at twelve thirty? That'll give me time to finish up everything and get Cody ready."

"Sure." Draco said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "That'll give me time to call home anyways...I'm sure they're missing me now."

"Great!" She grinned and hung up before calling her mom.

"Hello?"

"Mum, how soon can you be packed and ready to come to America?"

"Well...what do I need?"

"No furniture...you won't need it."

"I wasn't planning on it anyway, darling."

"Other than that, almost anything you want. You've seen my flat. What doesn't fit in it will fit in storage, easily enough." Crystal said.

"Do you want anything from your other flat?" Anne asked.

"No, thanks though Mum. I know you'd like to go in and tidy up...but I'm just going to leave it like it is. This is my home now. I rebuilt my life, centering on Cody."

"I can be packed by tomorrow evening." Anne said.

"Okay...I'll have you a ticket for Thursday afternoon, then, to give you time for whatever you may need. Andrew MAY have to pick you up, depending on whether or not things get busy at the bar." Crystal said, softly.

"I still don't know if I like this idea of you working at a bar, Hermione."

"Mother! It's **_CRYSTAL_**!" Crystal said. "Cody will grow up to know me as Crystal. How confusing will it be for my poor son when people call me Hermione!"

"I suppose you're right..." Anne said, softly. "Just...I miss my Mione-Girl."

"I know, Mum, but that girl grew up and had to move on. Oh, hold on, I have a beep." She hit the flash button. "Hello?"

"Crystal? It's Draco. Hey, do you mind if I bring a couple of friends? They're in town with me and they'd like to meet the hottie that I keep talking about."

Crystal laughed. "Sure, sure. Listen, I'm on my other line, long distance...so I'll talk to you when I see you?"

"Sure thing." She hit the flash button again.

"You still there, Mum?"

"Yes. Hold on, H...er...Crystal. I've another call." Anne hit flash. "Hello?"

"Ms Granger?" Severus Snape's courteous voice came over the reciever.

"Oh hello, Severus." Anne said, pleasantly. "How are you?"

"I'm...doing okay. Listen, I was just wondering if we were still on for tea on Thursday afternoon."

"Oh! Of course, Severus!" Anne said.

"And...has Hermione gotten in touch? At all?"

"I'm sorry, Severus." Anne hated lying...but... "I haven't heard from her since the morning she disappeared..."

"I just thought I'd check. I'll see you on Friday. Goodbye, Ms. Granger."

"Goodbye, Severus." Anne said, softly, hitting flash. "You still there Crys?"

"Yes?" Crystal said, dusting a shelf.

"I can't go Thursday. It'll have to be Friday. I'm meeting S...a friend for tea on Thursday."

"Okay. I'll let you go and book the tickets now, then. They'll be in the mail for you by tomorrow." Crystal hung up and called the travel agency.

At noon, she walked into Bill's Diner, across from her apartment complex, pushing Cody in his stroller. She walked up to the counter. "Hey, Bill."

"Oh, hey Crys!" Bill said cheerfully. "You came just when I'm about to get off." His portly wife walked up beside him.

"Oh! Hey, Maureen!" Crystal said.

"Hello, Crys." Maureen smiled, looking down at Cody. "Hey there, Little Guy!" She smiled. "How about a popsicle?"

"Yeah!" Cody cried. Crystal laughed.

"How about after lunch?" She said, pointedly. Maureen nodded and, though he looked a little disappointed, Cody nodded as well.

"Oh, Crys..." Bill said. "I almost forgot. Some Draco character called and told you to get a table for four...he said he's running a little late and he and his friends will be here soon."

"Okay." Crystal said. "Is my usual booth free?"

"You know it is, Cryssie." Maureen said, smiling. Crystal laughed and wheeled Cody back to the booth, setting up a high chair for Cody. She didn't put him in it right then, letting him play a little in the mostly empty diner as she waited. Cody ran over to Maureen, untied her apron, and ran back to his mom for protection. Crystal would have stopped him, but Maureen had already expressed her delight about having a baby to play with, and the whole thing was so comical that the toddler's mother was doubled over with laughter when the bell on the door rang. She glanced over, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, and the smile fell from her face. She stood, squaring herself off in case of a fight.

Draco Malfoy stood there with Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zambini, and the latter two were staring at her as if they'd seen a ghost.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

_**Natalie Skywalker- I'm glad you like it, really. HGSS pairings are some of my favorites, too.**_

**_Alenor_****_- Lol. I don't think that Mione is quite ready to come back yet...remember, she was terribly hurt. Even if she was overreacting due to the pregnancy._**

**_DarkLady4_****_- Cliffhangers ARE evil, aren't they. Oh well. I like leaving people hanging...it makes me laugh. Besides, that gives them the chance to anticipate what's next._**

**_Kerrie-A_****_- Yes, Beg! Bow! Kiss my feet! Lol. Okay, you don't have to beg. Here's your update._**

**_Futbolchick_****_- I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? _**

**_twylla_****_- It's MEANT to follow the movie. That was the whole purpose of writing this._**

**_Sesshomaru-is-my-master_****_- I'm glad I have you hooked. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll be a happy author!_**

**_Fichtel_****_- Well, I guess you'll have to find out. And yep, Sev turned up. He'll be here a lot more from here on out._**

**_RipleyRowenBlackheart_****_- Glad you like it!_**

**_Anarane Anwamane_****_- I intend to. When I finish this, I may even post a sequel about Cody._**

**_USTMistress_****_- Glad you enjoy it. Keep reading!_**

**_hiyahpfan_****_- Here's your update. Muah!_**

**_WiccaWitch_****_- It was a sitter. As in babysitter. Not a sister. o.O_**

Thanks for your Reviews!

Allison

**Chapter 4**

Cody was the one who broke the ice, scrambling to his mom and demanding to be picked up. Blaise and Ginny's eyes were drawn to the toddler and they blinked, mentally comparing this mothering, loving woman to the cold, unemotional ice queen that they'd gotten to know in Hogwarts. Shrugging the whole situation off as coincidence, they followed Draco over.

Crystal was holding Cody on her right hip, and when she reached out, it was with her left hand. "Hi. I'm Crystal Rogers."

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny said, taking her hand before sliding into the booth.

"Blaise Zambini." Blaise mimicked Ginny. Draco slid into the booth, giving Crystal the outside so that she was close to Cody...who she settled into the High Chair. Lunch went quickly and all too soon for Crystal's taste she was watching the three of them walk down the street. As soon as they were out of sight, she turned and walked back towards the apartment complex.

"So? What do you think?" Draco asked.

"It's a long shot...but I recall hearing Hermione say one time that her mother's maiden name was Rogers." Ginny said. "She and her mother weren't all that close to that side of the family...but they kept in touch from time to time...so maybe this Crystal will know where to find Hermione."

"So we tell Dumbledore, then." Blaise said. It was more of a question than a statement.

"So we tell Dumbledore." Ginny agreed...apparating. The other two looked at each other for a moment before following suit.

That night, Crystal went to work cheerful, despite all that was happening. She got into the swing of things smoothly, and though she didn't dance with the other girls, she was just as loved as the shy one. At least, that's the way most of the people thought of her. She smiled and flirted with a few of them, no more. She laughed softly as she watched Michelle, cursing, throw some ice over a few men's heads for grabbing at her legs. She was having a blast...then disaster struck. The place was unusually crowded and the police had been called. Three of them came in, and Tiff jumped from the bar to help Ty herd them back out. Michelle and Amy were still dancing, but Michelle hopped back behind the bar and began serving. A group of men seized Amy's legs and pulled her off of the bar, screaming.

Michelle spotted this and vaulted over the bar, balling up her fists and beginning to punch. Ty had long since left Tiff's side to break up the fights that were breaking out everywhere in the place, and he began fighting his way over to the two Coyotes as well. Crys jumped up onto the bar with the ice bucket and threw it over the men's heads...trying to get them to let go of Amy to no avail. She looked around, searching for a way to calm down the bar.

"TY!" Tiff shouted from the doorway. "WHERE ARE MICHELLE AND AMY!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled back, still trying to break up the fights.

Crystal's eyes were drawn to the microphone that they kept in the bar. A Gretchen Wilson song that she'd just been singing along with earlier that day to Cody to make him laugh was playing on the jukebox. She picked up the mic, slowly, and took a deep breath. This was no coffee-house competition. This was straight up crowd singing...the kind that she'd froze during when she'd been pregnant.

She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"**Well I'm an Eight ball shootin double fisted**

**Drinkin son of a gun!**

**I wear my jeans a little tight**

**Just to watch the little boys come undone.**

**I'm here for the beer and the ball bustin band**

**Gonna get a little crazy just because I can!**

**You know I'm here for the party!"**

She began to dance, swinging her hips and moving around with the beat...letting the beat rule her...something she hadn't done since she'd left the band.

**"And I ain't leaving till they throw me out**

**Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some**

**You know I'm here,I'm here for the party**

**I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good!**"

The fights stopped, slowly, as the men began to stare at her. Michelle had made it to Amy and the two of them watched as well.

"**And if I gave'em half a chance**

**For some rowdy romance you know they would!**

**I've been waiting all week just to have a good time**

**So bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines!**

**You know I'm here for the party**

**And I ain't leaving till they throw me out!**"

She slid a hand up into her silky hair...revealing her bare, perfectly tanned shoulders and stomach, swinging her hips around. She was in a pair of tight fitting boot-cut jeans that hung over her high heeled black leather boots easily. It had been hot, so she'd taken her jean jacket off earlier and was in a tank top that was little more than a bra.

"**Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some**

**You know I'm here,I'm here for the party**

**Don't want no purple hooter shooter just some**

**Jack on the rocks**

**Don't mind me if I start that trashy talk!**

**You know I'm here for the party**

**And I ain't leaving till they throw me out**

**Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some**

**You know I'm here,I'm here for the party**

**You know I'm here for the party**

**And I ain't leaving till they throw me out**

**Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some**

**You know I'm here,I'm here for the party!** "

She froze in space and the entire place cheered.

"Start shuttin it down, Tiff!" One of the cops said, sternly. Tiff was smiling and clapping along with everyone else.

"You got it!" She called.

That night, after the place closed down, Crystal was leaning against the bar on a stool. Amy was stretched out on the bar and Tiff was leaning against a pole. Michelle was sitting on the bar as well, leaning against the wall at the end of it. "Did you see the way they watched you?" Amy asked, smiling. "They wanted you, honey." She stretched. "They wanted you bad."

"I can already see the grammies now..." Tiff said.

"She sang along with a **_jukebox_**." Michelle said.

Tiff laughed. "Come on, Michelle. Admit it. She saved you out there."

"She just saved me from beating up a few punks, that's all." Michelle said.

"Oh come on, guys...it was a one time thing." Crystal said, smiling. They turned to look at her. "That I have to repeat like, every night!" The others laughed.

Crystal laughed as well and stood up, beginning to clean up. "What's wrong with you?" Tiff asked.

"Nothing...I just feel like moving." Crys said, grinning as she began tossing beer bottles into the trash. Tiff laughed and stood up on the bar, swinging around it.

"Everybody say hello to London! The singing Coyote!" She called. Crys laughed.

"I'm a coyote?" She asked.

"You deserve it." Tiff said, smiling. Crys grinned and continued her work.

Life soon settled into a routine...especially once Anne arrived in New York. Crys would sleep until about noon before she'd wake up and do whatever chores needed done around the house. She'd then take Cody out to the park or somewhere to give Anne a break and the three of them would eat dinner together before Crystal went to the bar. She was making more money than she had since she'd left the band, and soon she was able to set aside some for not only a retirement fund for herself but for a school fund for Cody as well. True to her word, she danced and sang every night with the other girls...her shyness seemingly demolished completely by that one performance.

"It's official." Severus told Albus, miserably. "Anne Granger has disappeared."

"Are you sure, Severus?" Albus asked.

"What do you mean 'Am I sure'!" Severus began pacing. "She and I have tea every other Thursday. It's happened like clockwork since Hermione disappeared!" He raked a hand through his hair in anguish. "Until two weeks ago! I shrugged it off at first, but when the second Thursday came around and there was still no word, I called her! Albus, the bleeding line was disconnected!"

"Would you like me to send Draco to look into it?" Albus asked, calmly.

"I already did, Albus." Severus bowed his head. "All of her things are gone. The house is practically empty!"

"Then we can only assume that Anne has joined Hermione wherever she went." Albus said. "I'm sorry, Severus."

"But Albus!"

"There is nothing we can do, Severus!" Albus said. Frustrated, Severus stormed out. Albus sighed deeply and looked over at the shadows. "Draco, I think it is time to approach Ms. Rogers about her family."

"Alright..." Draco said. "But if it blows my cover..."

"It very well might." Albus said. "But there is little else that we can do. Severus is driving himself crazy."

"I suppose you're right. I'll do it..." Draco said, sighing and following his old Head of House's path, turning away from the dungeons and going to the Teacher's Lounge to floo back to his flat.

Once there, he called Crystal. A warm, older voice came over the line...a very familiar voice. "Hello?"

"Um...Hello. Is Crystal there?" Draco asked.

"Hold on, Dearie..." The phone was set down and Draco heard. "Crystal! Phone!"

"Coming!" A few moments later, the breathless voice of Crystal answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Crystal? It's Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, Hi Draco!" Crystal said, eyes widening in surprise. She waved away her mother's suspicious look. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was going to be in town tomorrow night and I was wondering if we could get dinner or something."

"Well...I have to work tomorrow..."

"Lunch then!" He said, "Please?"

"Alright...I'll meet you at Billy's Diner at noon." She relented, sighing.

"Thank you. I'll see you then."

"Right, yeah. Bye." She hung up and turned to her mom. "What?"

"You didn't say you'd kept in touch with Draco, Hermione." Anne took a deep breath to begin a lecture before Crystal cut her off.

"CRYSTAL, Mother. And I didn't. He 'met' me at the competition that I won in order to get the money to fly you down here." Crystal said, grabbing a doughnut for breakfast. "God, what time is it?"

"It's eight."

Crystal groaned. "I'm going to be sooo dead tonight. I'm going back to bed. Night..."

Anne watched her in amusement.

The next day, Crystal walked with Cody into Billy's Diner. Anne was going to lunch with a few ladies her own age that she'd met and made quick friends with. Crys suspected that there was a handsome middle-aged man in the bargain, too, but if so, her mother wasn't telling. Smiling to herself, Crystal took her son back to their corner booth and put him in a high chair, stretching and turning to converse with Tom. Bill had been sick that morning, she learned, so Tom was managing the store himself that day. Crystal wished him luck and smiled as she saw Draco come in. Sitting down beside Cody, who was scribbling with crayons on a coloring book that Anne had insisted on getting him, she watched the young man. He seemed...haunted.

"Crystal..." He said, sitting and taking her hand. "I do not want to have to ask this...but circumstances have made it to where I can no longer avoid it." His intense eyes met hers. "Are you related to the Grangers of London? I know your accent is English, but..."

Whatever else he said was lost on Crystal. She took a long drink of her soda to gain her time to think of her reply. "I might have heard of some long lost relatives in London with a last name like that...why?" She asked, slowly.

"My best friend from school was a girl named Hermione Granger. She once told our friend Ginny- yes, the same one that you met- that her maiden name was Rogers. Since your last name was Rogers, I thought..."

Crystal arched one eyebrow. "Maybe you'd better tell me the entire story." She said.

"I made some stupid mistakes. Hermione and I were enemies until our Sixth year, and then she and her friend Ginny became great friends with Blaise and I. Ginny and Blaise were best friends, and Hermione and I were best friends. We started a band...and we were really good...got a few hits...etc etc." He smiled sadly. "And then she got pregnant. And froze up on stage. We blew five concerts because of it, and so I kicked her out. Even though she was the one to organize, name, and start the band...even though she was the one who wrote all of our songs...she left. I had another girl from school sing with us. By the end of the first rehearsal, we kicked her off. We took it for granted that Hermione would be back the next day to rub our noses in it...but when she still hadn't appeared three days later, I went looking for her to apologize."

He sighed and looked blankly into the soda that he'd been brought. "There was no sign of her. I haven't seen her since. I never got to tell her how much I loved her...how badly I wished I could take back those words." Shaking his head, he continued. "That was three years ago...now her mother, Annelise, has disappeared. I would let her go without a fight...but my friend Severus was in love with Hermione. He didn't even know he was going to be a father until after she disappeared. It tore him apart that he would never be able to see her again." He laughed, though it was more of a sob. Crystal suspected, knowing Draco as she did, that he'd never talked about it until now. "He and Anne had tea every Thursday. Three weeks ago was the last time she made their date. He got worried, of course, and checked on her...and it was Hermione all over again...she was gone without a trace. You're our only clue, Crystal."

"Nana!" Cody cooed, watching Anne glance into Billy's, see Draco, and hurry across the street and into the Apartment Complex.

Crystal and Draco both looked to the toddler, and Crystal nodded. "Good idea, Cody." She looked up at Draco. "I'll ask my mom about it. She'll know, even if I don't..." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, Draco." She smiled and then turned to Tom to order lunch for her son and herself. Draco ordered as well, and soon they were going their separate ways once more.

"You'll call me when you know something?" He looked so worried that she smiled.

"Yes, Draco, I'll call you when I know one way or the other."

"I never asked you this...but how old is Cody?" He asked, looking down at the boy that he'd grown rather fond of.

"Oh, he's three." She said, softly, handing her son a sippy cup full of juice. Leaning over as she did, she missed Draco's look of shock and slight suspicion before she stood back up. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Draco." She took off across the street as Draco disappeared around a corner, disapparating with a pop.

"WHAT!" Severus roared.

"Nothing is certain, Severus. She could very well just be a cousin of Hermione." Albus cautioned. Severus had been there when Draco had burst through the doorway, screaming something about Crystal Rogers being Hermione Granger, a son being three, and how she'd been in New York the entire time.

"Anything is something, Albus. I have to go." Severus said, desperately. "Draco, what club did you say she was working at?"

Draco shifted nervously. This didn't seem like the greatest idea in the world, now... "Coyote Ugly."

"Severus, it may not be her, and if you scare her, you'll lose your last link to Hermione!" Albus tried again.

"It's her...I know it." Severus said, stubbornly. "It's gotta be her!" He ran out in a billow of robes.

Albus turned dark, angry eyes to Draco, who sighed and shook his head. "Heaven have mercy on him if he pisses Crys off..." He whispered. He'd stayed in New York for a month...long enough to very nearly confirm his suspicions, and long enough to have seen Crystal get angry. It would not be pretty, if she and Severus were to clash.

"I am so dead..." Draco groaned.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

_**Anarane Anwamane- Lol! He is, isn't he!**_

_**Sesshomaru-is-my-master- A person of many words, aren't you! P**_

_**Riley Black- Thank you kindly.**_

_**IceAngel3- Actually I haven't seen it done that many times at all when it pertains to Harry Potter. Especially in a Hermione/Severus pairing.**_

_**ShellyD1982- Unfortunately, that reaction was rather anticlimactic...sorry, I tried!**_

_**Alenor- We'll have to see, won't we? )**_

_**WiccaWitch- Lol...I'm glad that you like it so much.**_

_**Sunsun18- Draco does love her a lot...however as you'll find out in this chapter and the next chapter, it would be rather awkward for the two of them to get together.**_

_**ALSO, A BIG THANKS TO**_

_**Snow-Fairie**_

_**Migrating Coconuts06**_

_**Watergoddesskasey**_

_**You guys are all awesome!**_

_**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I've had a lot going on this summer...and since my senior year in high school just finished up, I can't just sit around and update to my heart's content (No matter how much I want to). I WILL update as often as I can, and now that things are starting to even out (And I'm starting to figure out how to manage a full-time job on top of working my brand new baby colt, Dragon) I should be able to update much more often. Don't kill me!**_

_**Kisses!**_

_**Allison**_

**Chapter 5**

Crystal swung her hips, arching her back as she danced and sang, her hips against Amy's as they danced, smiling coyly. The audience watched in rapture as the song ended and Crys jumped back off of the bar. Tiff walked to the bar. "Alright, everyone! Tonight's extra Special! We are being visited by our own law-school student Coyote, Chloe! Come on up and give us a dance for old time's sake, Chloe!" Crystal laughed and watched as Chloe was born forward despite her protests.

"I am a paying customer tonight, a PAYING CUSTOMER! NO, NOOO!" The gorgeous black woman yelped as she was put up onto the bar and the music began. Crystal began filling pitchers of water and handing them to the three women. When all of them had two, they began to dance, pouring the water over themselves and each other as they did. Crys jumped up onto the bar and began dancing with the other three very wet women, dropping to her knees and throwing her head back to have two pitchers thrown over her head slowly. She lifted her head and her glittering brown eyes met icey black ones.

Feeling her blood run cold, Crystal stood up and continued dancing, watching him. After a few moments where she and Amy were pressed against each other, shaking their hips like they did every night, the man turned and walked out. She ran to the edge of the bar, using the pole to lean out. "Severus, Severus, Wait!" She jumped down and ran up to him. "Severus...it's not what you think..."

"Then what is it?" He snarled. "You are not the Hermione Granger I knew and loved." He turned and stormed away leaving Crystal standing there, her heart bleeding. She looked back up at her friends on the bar, who shook their heads and held hands out to her. With a sigh, she went back to her life.

Draco knew immediately that something was wrong the next time he saw Crystal Rogers. Not only did she look like she'd been through hell- black circles under her eyes and no makeup- but she looked at him and the warm spark that he'd come to expect wasn't in her golden eyes. He hurried to her. "Crys! Crys...what's wrong?" He had a sinking feeling in his gut as he realized what Severus' visit had done to her.

"I have to move." She whispered. "I can't stay in New York. I'm sorry, Draco..."

"You're stronger than this, Crystal." Draco said, making his voice hard. She looked up at him in surprise. "Don't you **_DARE_** run from whatever the problem is. That's not the answer...it's just the way to get yourself hurt worse again and again because whoever did this wins." He hugged her tightly to him. "You're better than that...don't let them win." He whispered, looking down at her.

"But..." He cut her off in frustration by crushing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and she yanked back out of reflex. He stared down at her, shaking his head and sighing.

"I tell you what...my boyfriend and I are going to take you out to dinner tomorrow at eleven. Okay?" He said.

"Um...okay? I'll try to get off at Ten Thirty at the latest, then..." She said, warily.

"Good. We'll meet you at our hotel and then go out with you!"

"Okay..." Crys said, smiling faintly. He turned and walked away. She watched him before shaking her head and walking across the street to the apartment complex. She wanted to catch a nap before going to work that night.

**SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK** (I'm tired of it deleting my scene breaks)

"Tiff...I have to get off at Ten Thirty tonight!" Crys called over the din of the crowd.

"For what!" Tiff asked.

"Remember what I told you last night? Draco sprung dinner on me?" Crys handed out a drink.

"Oh, right, right! Okay, ten thirty it is!" Tiff called.

Two hours later, at Ten thirty, they were slammed. Crys felt a sinking feeling as she handed out another drink. "Tiff, I have to go!"

"What? You can't go now! Look at this crowd!"

"But they're my friends!"

"And this is the bar that you've made even more famous! I'm sorry, London, but yuou can't leave!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Honey, if you were going to leave, you would have already been gone." Tiff said, gently. Crys sighed and hurried to the pay phone, calling Draco.

"What do you mean you're not coming!" Draco asked, upset. Harry looked up from the bed where he'd been cuddling with Draco.

"I'm sorry, Dray! We're really busy and Tiff needs me!"

"Tiff doesn't rule your life, Crys!"

"I'm sorry!" Crystal said. "I'll call you tomorrow!" She hung up and hurried back to work.

Draco slammed down the reciever and looked helplessly at Harry. He then stood up and hurried out the door.

Crystal was dancing when a man got up on the bar, unwanted and unallowed. "Marcus...this isn't allowed! You're not allowed to do this!" She called with a laugh. He put his hands on her hips and she gently pulled them off each time. "Marcus, you're not allowed to do this!" She was already reaching for the ice bucket when a blonde fury dragged the man in front of her off of the bar and beginning to beat him up. She jumped into the crowd.

"Draco, STOP!" She called, grabbing his fist. "Marcus is a regular! Don't do this! He was just having fun!"

"Fun? He was trying to cop a feel." Draco snarled. "You think they come to hear you sing? They come to see a bunch of sluts flaunt your chests and your asses!" He turned and walked out. Crys spared a backwards glance at Tiff as she followed him out. Tiff didn't look happy.

"You're such an asshole, Malfoy!" Crystal sneered. He turned to her in surprise. "I'd almost forgotten why I'd left." Draco's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at her. Her eyes were narrowed and she had an odd, half-crazy smile on her face. "You're the same arrogant, pig-headed deatheater-wannabe PRICK that you were in school!"

Draco's jaw dropped. "H-Hermione?"

"No. Albus fucking DUMBLEDORE!" She snarled sarcastically as she turned and walked away from him. Draco just stared in disbelief at the spot she'd just vacated.

Inside, Tiff handed Crys her clothes. "Come back tomorrow for your last paycheck."

"You're firing me?"

"I told you. No boyfriends."

"He's not my boyfriend! He's not even a FRIEND!" Crys protested.

"Rules are rules, Crys. I've fired girls for less."

"Rules! It's a BAR, Tiff! It's JUST A BAR!"

"Yes, it is." Tiff said, hiding her own hurt. "So why are you upset?"

Crystal watched in disbelief as she walked away.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**_A big thanks to:_**

_**ShellyD1982**_

_**DD2**_

_**WiccaWitch**_

_**Riley Black**_

_**Mystical Moonstar**_

_**thefutureMrs.JohnnyDepp**_

_**wordwiz8121**_

_**wiccan-witch88**_

_**Alenor**_

_**Angel-g2001**_

_**psychoravenclaw**_

_**Penelope S Cartwright**_

**_For your reviews! You guys are all awesome!_**

**_Okay, Here's the much anticipated wedding scene! Don't kill me! I'm following the movie from memory now, so if I get off of the storyline, feel free to email me and help me out! I watched the movie three times in one night trying to memorize the more important details, but I don't know how well I succeeded! Okay...I know I didn't write out responses to all of your reviews this time. That's partly because my mom wants me to hurry off of the tower comp- where Coyote Ugly and By the Blood are saved- and back to my laptop so she doesn't have to listen to the sounds of my typing...AND it's partly because I couldn't articulate a response to the reviews. So if you want me to write out my personal response to your reviews, give me something to work off of. P_**

_**Kisses!**_

_**Allison**_

**Chapter 6**

"I'm so glad you decided to come, Hermione!" Ginny gushed as she hugged her best friend after the wedding ceremony.

"It's Crystal..." Crys murmured automatically as she glanced towards her mom and her son to make sure they were both doing okay. She stiffened visibly when Severus Snape walked over.

"I'd hoped that one generation of the lot of you would be all that I would have to put up with." He smiled warmly at Ginny...an odd expression for the Potions Master.

"Not quite, Professor. Here...dance with Her-Crystal! You two make such a lovely couple and I don't have any pictures of either of you, yet!" The young bride said.

"Mrs. Zambini...you push your luck." Severus warned.

"Yes, well I married one of your favorite Slytherins so you can just shut up and oblige me." The redhead said impertinently. Crystal fought back a glare at the younger girl as she took the hand offered to her by her old professor, standing and following him to the dance floor where he wrapped his arms around her and they began to dance, avoiding each others' eyes like the plague.

"Come now, that's hardly a decent picture!" Blaise Zambini scoffed as he walked up next to his new wife and slid an arm around her waist. "At least LOOK like you're enjoying yourselves!"

Letting free her astoundingly developed vocabulary, Crystal cursed a steady stream under her breath as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet Severus'. His tortured black pools caught her gaze as they always had and she found herself unable to breathe...it was rather stuffy in her dress, all of a sudden. She could feel her breath coming shallow and fast, and she was aware, in the sheltered back part of her mind, of his arms tightening around her and her own replying in kind. A light flashed suddenly, breaking their stupor, and they hurriedly loosened their grip.

"Now THAT'S a picture." Ginny crowed. "Blaise, darling, have you seen Draco? He and Harry need to get in a picture, too..."

Crystal didn't hear the groom's reply as the happy couple drifted away from the tortured one. She looked down and probably would have remained that way through the rest of the dance had Severus not spoke. "When were you going to tell me that I had fathered a brat?" His voice was harsh and it made her jump.

"I'm sorry, Severus..."

"It's Professor Snape to you, MISS Granger."

"But you **_did_** tell me in no uncertain terms that you did not want a child...and when I got pregnant and Draco turned me out...I just...I had to get away...I couldn't stay here." She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Nobody wanted my child...and I couldn't give him up. So I left."

"Your logic is, as always, illogical, MISS Granger."

"Will you cut that OUT? I've already apologized, I don't know what else you'd like me to do! Honestly! You're just jealous because I've been bardancing for a while now and OTHER men got to look while you couldn't! AND ANOTHER THING! **_MY NAME IS CRYSTAL ROGERS! HERMIONE GRANGER IS GONE!_**"

"Well **_that_**'s a relief!" Severus sneered. "At least I know the woman I fell in love with still has her principles! And OH HO! THE INFAMOUS KNOW-IT-ALL IS **_WRONG! _**I was **_NOT_** jealous! Actually! For the first time since I met you, Crystal, I was **_ASHAMED_** of you! I was ashamed to **_KNOW_** you!" He yanked out of her embrace from where they'd been arguing, standing stock still in the middle of the dance floor, and walked out in a billow of dark blue robes. Crystal stood there silently, feeling the eyes of the entire reception on her. Spine straight and stiff, she walked straight to her mother and Cody, who had been watching the scene in anguish...Cody because his mommy was being yelled at and Annelise because she had an idea of the devastation Severus' words had caused. The three of them were met at the door by Ginny and Blaise.

"Hermione...he didn't mean it...I know he didn't mean it..." Ginny's eyes were filled with tears for her friend.

"You know Severus...he's always overreacting..." Her husband added.

Crystal's own eyes were filling slowly with tears as she looked at the two of them and kissed their cheeks automatically. "Crystal...it's Crystal now..." She whispered as they solemnly shook Cody's tiny hands. And then the three of them were gone.

**SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK**

Crystal was packing the last of her clothes back into her suitcase for the trip back to New York when an owl fluttered in the window of her old flat. She frowned and took the roll of parchment from it, reading it over. Annelise watched her daughter become increasingly upset before Crystal threw down the letter and ran out, pausing only to grab her wand so that she could apparate.

Annelise picked up the piece of parchment slowly and read it:

_**My dear Miss Rogers,**_

**_I know that your relationship with one Severus Snape is rather rocky at the moment...but the poor fellow has injested a potion of a rather inexperienced First Year's making. Unfortunately, the Professor is in what muggles call a coma and cannot wake up. As England's most esteemed Potion Master is currently indisposed..._** Here, Annelise snorted at the Headmaster's rather poor attempt to make light of the situation. **_...we, that is, Professor Minerva McGonagall and I, feel that the next best thing would be to contact the only person ever to best Master Snape's grades in Potion NEWTS. Unfortunately, Miss Rogers, that was Hermione Crystal Rogers-Granger. AKA you._** Again, Annelise snorted. Like Crys wouldn't know who she was. **_As you have also had the formal training necessary to be a Potion's Mistress, the call's urgency has doubled. Please come to St Mungo's Accidental Poisoning Wing immediately so that an antidote may be found and you are free to return to your home in the States._**

_**Urgently yours,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

**SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK**

Crystal walked...well, ran may be the better termage...down the halls of St. Mungo's until she spotted her old Professors. Slowing to a brisk, no-nonsense stride, she walked up to them. "Hello, Professors."

"Miss Granger?" Minerva McGonagall stuttered.

"It's Rogers now, Professor." Crys said, softly.

"Perhaps it is best if you went by Hermione while in the presence of our dear Potion's Master?" Albus suggested. Hermione smiled mirthlessly before walking into the room beyond and towards the only occupied bed within.

"What was the botched potion that was injested?" She asked, her voice firm and professional.

"A simple truth serum...one that you yourself made correctly during your second class."

"Oh dear...he added wormwood instead of worm oil, didn't he?" Hermione shook her head. "Fool boy."

"Girl, Miss Granger." Minerva corrected. "A muggle-born whom he patronized and sneered at so greatly that she made a beginner's mistake when she obviously knew the textbook backwards and forwards."

"I assume she reminded him far too much of you." Albus added.

Hermione stiffened her spine, grabbed a piece of parchment, and began to write. When she was finished, she shoved the parchment into a medi-wizard's hand. "Give him one dose of that as soon as it's finished and one when he wakes. Bottle the rest and send it to Hogwarts with him. It cures most poisons, but it's an old recipe. Most witches and wizards use newer ones...the textbooks have discontinued printing it."

"Where did you learn it, Miss Granger?" Minerva asked.

Hermione smiled coldly. "From England's Most **_Esteemed_** Potion's Master." She said, curtly. "I will stay in town for exactly one week more, Albus." She changed the subject abruptly. "It will take at least that long for **_Professor_** Snape to get back on his feet. You will, of course, send me his teaching schedule immediately that I might prepare for the classes that I will be teaching in that week?"

Albus stammered what he hoped was a suitable reply to the woman's back as she walked out of the room with a stride that would make Severus quite proud. He looked at Minerva, who looked highly chagrined. Regaining his composure, Albus cleared his throat. "Carry on..." he directed the Mediwizard holding the recipe before turning to Minerva. "It seems..." He said. "That we shall have the pleasure of Miss Granger's return to Hogwarts...at least for a short time."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

_**Alenor- He is mean, isn't he? Cody is NOT a brat! Humph! Lol. Things are getting better, though.**_

_**Anarane Anwamane- Couldn't agree more. However, that's part of what makes these pairings work, is it not?**_

**_WiccaWitch- Is it Zabini? I've always used Zambini. Thank you for correcting me...I'm in the process of changing it now._**

_**SevviesMistress- Here you go. Don't kill the messenger, though! Sev cannot be out of character just yet! **_

**_For your reviews! You guys are all awesome!_**

_**Please, please, PLEASE don't kill me for this chapter! I know how frustrating it is! Believe me, I was frustrated as I wrote it! Okay...after this chapter there will be a total of two more chapters and an epilogue. Or so. As an estimate. They aren't written yet, so I don't know quite how long they'll be and such.**_

_**Kisses!**_

_**Allison**_

**Chapter 7**

"Professor Rogers...am I doing this correctly?" Crystal walked over to the young girl that had raised her hand. She peered into the potion and then at the rest of the prepared ingrediants.

"You're doing admirably, Miss Harris." She said, reassuringly. The young girl who had accidentally poisoned her professor's pride and ego had taken quite the blow. As, Crystal noted, had her self-esteem. She longed for praise, asking about even the smallest steps first. Crystal had been patient with her, but she had no doubt in her mind that Severus would not be. "And Miss Harris...please try to stop asking about every small step...Professor Snape will be back next week and you would not want to be on the sharp side of his tongue again."

She watched the young girl visibly flinch and felt badly...but she could not afford to pamper the girl when she was only here for a week. Jezebel Harris, however, was the first to place her labeled vial on the desk. She then returned to her seat. When the last vial was on her desk, Crystal stood once more. "Your assignment for the night is to read chapter four in your texts and turn in a minimum half a foot of parchment, maximum two feet of parchment essay on the Likiner's Headache Draught..." The door flew open with a slam and the entire class looked over to see their Potions Professor standing there...his face gaunt and pale but fierce as he glared at their beloved substitute.

"**_YOU DARE!_**" He roared.

Crystal continued speaking in a mild voice, though the students nearest to her could see the anguish begin in her eyes. "To be turned in next class. And please, Miss Harris, remain within the limits. Likiner's is not nearly as interesting as some of the potions you will study in your upper years. Class dismissed." As the students filed out, Severus made his way to her.

"WHAT do you think you are doing, MISS GRANGER! Not only are you NOT properly trained, but you have NO EXPERIENCE!" Crystal closed her eyes and mentally counted down from five before turning to the irate Potion's Master.

"How do you know whether I am or am not trained? Have you been there for me in the three and a half years that I was gone? Have you kept tabs on my every move? For your information, **_Professor_** Snape, I **_do_** have the training. As for the experience...I imagine ANY teaching method is better than sneering in your students' faces and **_FORCING_** them to make mistakes!"

"How dare you insinuate such a thing..." Severus' voice was deadly soft.

"Oh, I dare, Severus. I very much dare." Crystal spun and began picking up the potions, placing them on the shelf. "See this one? Grady Krauss made this. You know, this generation's **_Neville Longbottom_**? It's perfect, I already checked it and tested it." She shoved the vial into his hand and he nearly dropped it before setting it aside. "And the poor girl who accidentally botched the Truth Serum? Whose fault was that, Severus? Hers for being too much like me or yours for leaning over her sneering and getting your greasy hair in her way?"

"GET OUT!" Severus had been stuttering up till then...now he roared.

"I do **_NOT_** think so, Severus Augustus Snape!" She spun back to him. "I will leave when I am ready to, not a moment before! You will remain in your quarters in your bed for the rest of this week and then I will be out of your life for forever. I will take OUR son and go back to America. DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

"NOTHING CONCERNING YOU MAKES ME HAPPY!" He shouted back before turning on his heel and fleeing the dungeons. Crystal stood there staring after him for a few moments before turning and spying Jezebel Harris and her best friend Larry Robensen slowly packing up and watching her with wide eyes.

"Was there something you needed?" She asked, her voice soft once more.

"No thank you professor..." Jezebel hesitated in the doorway. "Our son?"

Crystal sighed and slumped into the chair behind the desk. The students at Hogwarts loved Cody and spoiled him greatly. "Yes, Miss Harris...Severus Snape is, unfortunately, Cody's father."

"I think that's sweet." The First Year said, softly. "Everybody deserves love...even Professor Snape." Crystal looked up in surprise. "Be good to him, Professor...I don't know if he knows how to love."

Crystal had to clear her throat to speak. "Of course, Miss Harris. Good day."

"Good Day." Jezebel smiled at the weary substitute Professor before walking out with Larry on her heels, leaving Crys to think on what she'd been told.

**SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK**

Severus bitterly flung a rock out over the lake, watching it skip before picking up another. He heard the soft rustle of clothing and didn't turn, even when Albus Dumbledore appeared at his side. "A dreary afternoon. Wouldn't you agree, Severus?"

"Horrible." Severus mutterd darkly as he flung another rock.

"Ah well...Silver linings and such..." Albus said mildly.

"Was there something you wanted, Albus?" Severus snapped as he flung another rock.

"No, my dear boy, not at all..." Albus said, softly. "I just thought you may need an ear."

"I rather think I've already opened my mouth plenty today." Severus said, ever self deprecating. "She's teaching my students better than I did, Albus!" He said, unhappily.

"You do tend to take out your problems on your students." Albus said. "Miss Rogers spares them the brunt of her temper."

"I just...I can't seem to be anything but nasty to her!" Severus continued talking as if Albus had not spoken. "I see her...and my relief at her is so great that I scare myself and drive her away...I haven't even looked twice at my son...**_my son_**, Albus! I never thought I was going to be a father. I never thought anyone would touch me willingly." He shuddered and flung another rock. He didn't notice Albus' exit or the approach of tiny feet until he heard a soft, child's voice.

"Hi." Severus spun and looked down, ready to rail at the student who dared disturb him, when he spotted a black-haired toddler and all thoughts of snarling at him evaporated.

"Hello. Did you escape your grandmum?" Severus asked. Annelise was never far away from Cody when Crystal wasn't around.

"Uh-huh. Nana was Patting." Cody said, softly. "Up!" He suddenly demanded, holding his arms to his father. Severus blinked and leaned down, picking him up. The moment he held his son, Severus felt something inside of him break. Or...melt? It was a good feeling. "I get to go home tomowwow." Cody said proudly and Severus frowned slightly. "I has lots of toys that I touldn't bring. I misses them." The three-year-old explained solemnly.

"I see. Does your Mummy buy you toys?"

"Uh-Huh! Sometimes. Mama was fired, though, so she tan't buy me any more for a while." Cody frowned. "Her boss yelled at her betause Uncle Draco came to visit her at work and had a fight."

"I see." Severus said. It was so easy to talk to his son! He'd been afraid it would be hard.

"She says that when she gets a new job, we tan telbrate and she get me a toy!" Cody smiled, unhappiness at the thought of his precious mother being yelled at disappearing.

"Does your daddy get you toys?" Severus asked, hesitantly. Had **_his_** Hermione fallen in love while she'd been gone?

"No. Mama says he loves me...I don't get to see him 'til I'm older, though." Cody explained. "Mommy gets sad when I ask about Daddy...so I don't ask." Severus was amazed at his son's vocabulary. Suddenly, he heard a frantic voice.

"CODY AUGUSTUS ROGERS-GRANGER-SNAPE!" Crystal's voice was shrill with worry.

Severus looked down at the young boy who looked slightly worried before he spoke. "It seems that your Mum is looking for you, Cody." At his son's pout, Severus hid a smile. "And it is rather cold out here for you to be without a cloak...so come along..." Severus wrapped his own cloak around his son and carried him towards the castle. It was a long enough walk and Cody was tired enough that he fell asleep in his father's arms on the way. After adjusting the cloak so that Cody's head was covered, the Potion's Master continued on. Crystal was on her way out as he moved up the steps to the door.

"Severus...thank god. Have you seen Cody? He's missing!" She all but sobbed. Severus felt himself melt once more before he shook himself out of his stupor and motioned to the bundle in his cloak. "Oh thank you lord..." Crystal whispered before holding the door open for the forbidding Professor. Once inside, she led the way to her rooms.

Severus gently placed Cody in the middle of the king sized bed in Crystal's room before turning to her. "He's...he's a good boy."

"Yes..." Crystal said, gently. "He is." She smiled fondly at her son before she felt her hand gently touched. Eyes wide, she turned and looked up into the face of Severus Snape.

"Crystal...I never told you how much I loved you." He whispered. "I'm sorry...for making you think that I didn't want you or our son." Crystal felt her eyes widening even further.

"Severus..." She breathed. He was leaning down to kiss her when Anne ran in.

"You found him! Thank god! I was so afraid...oh, Hello Severus." The couple had separated swiftly.

"Anne." Severus said softly. "I was just bidding Crystal goodbye...and giving her my best wishes." He said, clearing his throat.

Annelise could have kicked herself as he nodded to Crystal, who began to reach out to him just moments to late. He was gone. Seeing the look on her daughter's face, Anne wished she was a witch so that she could Avada Kedavra herself for interrupting. Oh, her daughter put up a good show...but it didn't take a genius to see that she wasn't truly happy without Severus. And now?

The way things were going, it didn't seem like Crystal would ever get her Prince Charming.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

_**Thank you all for your reviews! You guys are so awesome, despite the laziness of me- I'm afraid I don't want to take the time at this point to list you all. I love you all, though!**_

**_Okay...I have a few things that need to be said in the continuation of this story and the story By the Blood, I commend you. Neither of them are going to be altered to fit HBP...I'm simply too far into the plot lines to alter either story. Now...the countdown continues! One more chapter and the epilogue! I played, to tell you the truth, with the idea of just posting one long chapter since this one was so short...but since it's been so long since I've updated...well you get the basic idea._**

_**Kisses!**_

_**Allison**_

**Chapter 8**

Severus stared miserably at the spot down the table that Crystal had occupied for the past week. It was the fourth day that she hadn't been around to occupy it and he felt like his heart broke anew each time he saw that she wasn't there. He found himself admitting the possible. He **_missed_** the woman that Hermione had become...the fiery, dominating, confident woman that was the mother of his son. Being Severus, however, he said nothing,...did nothing...to ease his pain. As usual, he had only seen what was right in front of him when he'd already passed it by...and this time there could be no return to get it as there had been during the war.

Or so he thought.

Draco Malfoy was in a similar fix...whining constantly to anyone and everyone who would listen that he'd blown the best thing in his life by being so mean to his best friend. Unfortunately, the only people who would listen were the whiner's own bed-partner, Harry Potter, and his best friend Ronald Weasley. And the forementioned supposed friends were completely unsympathetic. They may have drifted apart from the young woman they considered their sister during their last year at Hogwarts due to Harry's budding homosexuality, Ron's family problems, and Hermione's own apprenticeship to 'That Greasey Git,' but they still trusted her brains and her judgement over all others. If she was shunning Draco- and she was, indeed, shunning him- then who were they to stop her? Indeed, if it hadn't been for Harry's firm relationship with 'That Stupid, Insufferable, Slimey Little Bouncing FERRET,' the two men may have followed their friend's example. As it was, they continued to be friendly- if a bit cold- to Draco.

That did not, however, mean that they weren't constantly in New York catching up with one of their oldest friends. And they knew that she missed the dominating Potions Professor and the Insufferable Git that had both driven her out not only three years previous, but this time as well. Which gave them a reason to put Plan Reconciliation into effect.

Simply put, the plan was meant to force Crystal to meet Draco and Severus once more. The plan itself consisted of so many complicated hooks and maneuvers, however, that it was doomed to fail from the time it was constructed. Which meant that it was a very good thing that the two steadfast friends had not only Anne's help, but Cody's as well.

Cody missed his daddy.

There was nothing else to really say about that...he was constantly asking about "Sevus," and it was beginning to drive Crystal crazy. One day, it got so bad that Cody's normally patient mother slammed down his juice cup, turned around, and walked out of the room...leaving the four people still in there to stare after her silently. She had gotten a job at a diner not too far from there, waiting tables, and Harry and Ron were trying to convince her to audition for a band that was fairly well-known.

It was at the diner that Tiff found her. Crystal was behind the bar cleaning it silently as she walked in, sunglasses covering her bright blue eyes. "Can I sit here?"

Crys paused. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes...check under Arrogant and Foolish." Tiff said with a wry smile.

Crys paused and matched it with a smile of her own. "Might it also be under Pigheaded and Stubborn?"

Tiff pretended to think it over before nodding. "I think that's it..." She pushed her sunglasses up on her head and peered at Crys. "It looks like you're doing well."

"Yeah...I am." Crys said as she poured the older woman some coffee.

"Somehow, I knew you would." Tiff smiled. "I was going to come and offer you your spot as a Coyote back...but I can see that that's obviously not needed. Just know...that you have a place there if you want one."

"Thanks, Tiff." Crys smiled at the older woman, who smiled in return.

It wasn't long after that that Crys finally agreed to audition for the band, just to shut Ron and Harry up. She was standing behind the stage taking deep breaths and concentrating on keeping her cool when she heard a familiar voice shout something and a platinum blonde man stepped through the curtain separating stage from backstage and froze. Crystal stared at him, and he slowly let the curtain fall.

"Crystal..." He whispered, taking a step towards her.

"Malfoy..." She felt like crying at the dark circles under his eyes...the obvious signs that he wasn't taking care of himself, even with Harry breathing down his neck...but she forced herself not to feel anything.

"Crystal...I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

"I have an audition to record." She said, brushing past him and moving out onto the stage where the auditions were being recorded by an emissary for the band. Ten minutes later, she was walking towards the door with Harry and Ron when they met Draco. Crys was holding Cody, and she frowned darkly at Draco.

"Dako!" Cody cooed, giggling.

Draco looked at Crystal, anguish written on his every feature. "Crystal...I shouldn't have said that. I apologize...forgive me? I'll go down on my knees if you wish..." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

Crystal saw the tears and felt something inside of her melt. She turned slowly and handed Cody to his "Nuncle On" before turning and looking hard at Draco for several moments before literally flinging herself into his arms. He fell backwards to the carpeted floor of the entrance, his arms wrapping around her even as her own arms came around the back of his neck hard, clinging to him. Turning his face into her sweet-smelling hair, Draco held her as she sobbed.

"You stupid, stupid man! I've missed you so much!" She choked out. Draco managed a smile, pressing his lips to her temple. Later, they were all sitting in Bill's Diner, eating dinner together, and Cody was sitting happily between his mom and Draco, smearing ketchup all over his face and looking quite content...except for one thing.

"Mama! Sevus! I want Sevus!" Cody tugged on his mom's sleeve. She looked down at him and smiled sadly, kissing his forehead.

"I know, Cody. So do I." She said, softly. Glancing at the clock, she sadly slid out of the booth and left the money for her part of the meal on the table, using one of Cody's wipes to clean his hands and face, leaving the wipe on the table with her napkin, picking the three-year-old up. "I'll see you all later, okay? We're still on for dinner in a week?" She looked at the three men, who nodded.

"We'll talk to you later, Crys." Harry said with a smile...trying to ignore the tension that had stolen over the four adults at the mention of Severus Snape. They watched her as she settled Cody into his stroller and headed off to her apartment, her head bowed.

"Are the lot of you thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco asked.

"If you're thinking that we need to grind Severus into tiny pieces and blast him into oblivion, yes." Ron said. "If you're thinking that we should get Hermione and Snape back together because they love each other..." He sighed and shook his head. "I'd still rather grind him into pieces and blast him."


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

_**Thank you all for your reviews! You guys are so awesome, despite the laziness of me- I'm afraid I don't want to take the time at this point to list you all. I love you all, though!**_

_**So...this is the last chapter! Are you all sad? Don't worry...there will be one more post...you think I'd leave things this unfinished? Lol. Don't fret!**_

_**Kisses!**_

_**Allison**_

**Chapter 9**

Crystal stepped off of the plane in London and looked around at the familiar city. She had recieved a letter in the mail not even a week ago stating that she'd been chosen for a callback in the audition for the band, and now she and Cody were there in London waiting for Draco to pick them up from the Airport. Stretching with a groan, she eased the sleeping toddler in her arms and began to make her way towards the baggage claim in hopes of cutting the waiting time in half. Tired and cranky, she had just pulled the three suitcases that she and Cody had between them and was turning to look for Draco when she heard a voice behind her.

"One would think, Miss Rogers, that someone as smart as you would think to ask for help rather than trying to do everything for yourself." That sexy drawl was the one that she had always reacted to, despite herself, and when she turned, she knew who she would find behind her. A smile lit her face as she studied the familiar features of Hogwarts' Potions Professor, scowling down at her in very Dumbledore-looking hawaiian clothes that included flowered silk shirt and khaki shorts baring his oh-so-white legs and arms.

"Severus!" She said, pleased despite herself. "I thought Draco was picking us up."

"He was detained." Severus said disdainfully as she immediately handed him his son. He looked at her in surprise before carefully holding the toddler against him, kissing his son's forehead as the boy shifted restlessly and then slept on. Severus reached down and picked up one of the suitcases, as Crystal had already picked up the other two, and began leading the way out of the airport. Once out, he briskly moved down the block towards a black, unmarked car and opened the back seat, handing the bag inside and sliding in holding his son carefully. Crystal handed the bags inside to the waiting House Elf and slid in after him, smoothing her skirt beneath her as she sat down and stretching out.

"Crystal...about..." Severus began, just to be cut off by a cell phone ringing. Crys shot him an apologetic look as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Crys?" Draco asked. "Where are you?" He looked around the airport, frowning. Crystal frowned and looked up at Severus as the car began to move.

"What do you mean? Severus was the one there to pick me up." She said.

"Impossible...Severus is at the Potions Convention in Maui...the one that you got the invitation to?" Draco said. Crystal felt her heart leap to her throat and she used all of her self control to keep it from showing.

"You must be mistaken, Mother." Her voice was calm...neutral. "I promise you that I remembered Cody's Blankie...it's in his diaper bag.

"Crys...I don't know who's with you, but it's not Severus." Draco said, panicking. "Oh, he'll kill me if I've lost you! Please tell me where you are."

"I told you, Mum...Draco was detained so Severus picked me up!" Crys said. "We're on the way to the hotel now."

"Which hotel was yours?" 'Severus' asked. Crystal felt her blood go cold. She was staying in her old flat...Severus would have known that.

Rattling off the name of a five star Hotel that she knew of, Crys turned her attention back to Draco, who was speaking again. "I'll track you, Crys...you have your necklace on?"

"Yes."

"I'll find you. I don't know who has you...but I'm going to apparate to Maui now and when Severus and I get back, we'll find you. I promise." Draco said, hanging up.

Crys flipped the cell phone closed and sat there staring into space for a long moment before opening Cody's diaper bag and reaching inside for his blankie, smirking. "I TOLD her it was in there!" She crowed.

"Drop the act, Rogers." 'Severus's voice had gone cold. Crys looked up at him, moving between him and her son. "You know I'm not Snape."

"Enlighten me then." Crystal let the warmth disappear from her voice as she continued digging through the diaper bag. She looked up to see the Polyjuice Potion- for what else could it have been?- was wearing off to reveal a sneering face, cold black eyes, and platinum blonde hair. "Oh. Hello, Lucius."

"My Dear Miss Granger." He sneered softly. "What a wonderful surprise, seeing you again." He was lying through his teeth. The last time he'd seen her, he'd been facing the end of her wand and had seen his death in her eyes for what he'd done to Draco. Lucius had abducted his son from Hogwarts and had tortured him in one last ditch attempt to force him to recieve the Dark Mark. Hermione had gone after her closest friend and, upon finding him, nearly killed Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately, the arrival of Voldemort had cut her plan short and she'd been forced to Apparate away with Draco's unconsious form, leaving the elder Malfoy hanging to life by a thread and holding on to his grudge with all of his heart.

When Harry had finally faced down and destroyed Voldemort, Lucius had been nowhere to be found...Dumbledore had thought him dead of his injuries.

Apparently not.

"Lucius, old friend!" Crystal forced a smirk. "How's that old scar doing? The one that you lost your balls to get?" She saw him wince and felt a bitter swell of satisfaction.

**SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK**

"And ass you can see, the properties of Birch in the Kainkalaiejao Shae Potion..." Severus tuned out the rest of the American Potion Master's speech as he heard the tell-tale pop of apparation. Turning, he stopped short, staring at Draco Malfoy who was staring at him in a panic.

"Draco? What is it?" Severus asked, warily.

"You know that Crystal was coming to London today, right?" Draco asked. Severus' interest sharpened immediately and he nodded curtly. "Someone kidnapped her from the airport under the guise of you!" Draco's voice grew high and panicked.

"Draco! Calm down!" Severus said, slowly. "What exactly happened?"

"I was supposed to meet Crystal at the Baggage Claim at exactly Four. I arrived and she was gone, so I called her cell phone. She said that YOU had arrived at the airport...claiming that I had been detained so I'd sent you." Draco said.

"Lucius...?" Severus asked, slowly.

"I think so. It makes sense...he's the only person who would try something like that..." Draco said, unhappily. "And he used to boast about his skills with the Polyjuice Potion when I was growing up."

"Where would he take her?" Severus asked, now very worried about the beautiful woman that had mothered his son.

"The manor." Draco said immediately. "Somewhere in the Manor...she has her necklace with her...we'll be able to track her easily."

"Good." Severus said. "Let's go." He walked off, leaving Draco to follow.

**SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK**

Crystal grimly held her son close as she sat silently in the cell that Lucius had shoved them into. Cody had woke up scared and cold and was just now calming back down. As she rocked him, Crys couldn't help wishing for Severus. When Cody dropped his head to her shoulder, fast asleep, she smiled and laid him out on the filthy cot with his blankie over him. Standing, she began to pace in the cell, listening hard for Severus and Draco.

She wasn't sure where they were...only that the dungeons were cold and rather damp...and that her son was too young to be down here for an extended period of time. She found herself glad that, while Cody was potty trained, she still carried around the diaper bag with a change of clothes, a bottle, and a few other essentials for her son...for the blanket and toys had proved essential already.

After an hour, however, she began to despair, sinking down to the cot, careful not to disturb Cody, she put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, letting the tears flow. She must have fallen asleep at some point, for when she woke, it was to Cody shaking her arm gently and whimpering. Looking at him, she managed to smile and pulled him into her lap, whispering little comforts to him. As the two of them were very nearly calm once more...they heard something in the corridors. Crystal looked up, hardly daring to hope, as she heard the muffled thump of a body being thrown aside. She felt a moment of apprehension and turned aside quickly, shielding Cody's smaller body with her own as she heard a familiar sneering drawl outside of the cell.

"_Bombardo_!" His voice wasn't raised...it was actually very matter-of-fact...but when he stepped into the cell, his eyes widened and he whispered her name. Crystal hardly registered his presence when Cody flew from her arms into his, sobbing.

"Sevus! Sevus! I scawed!" He sobbed, clinging to his father.

"So am I, Cody...so am I..." Severus whispered, wanting more than anything to hold Crystal...but she was already racing past him into Draco's arms, sobbing on the younger Malfoy's shoulder.

"Shh...don't worry about it, Crys...don't worry..." Draco whispered, over and over again. "You're safe."


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

_**Thank you all for your reviews! You guys are so awesome, despite the laziness of me- I'm afraid I don't want to take the time at this point to list you all. I love you all, though!**_

**_I'm finally finished. Thank you all for reading it...it's been great fun! I'm toying with the idea of posting a prequel about Hermione and Severus that follows its own plot rather than the plot of a movie...however this prequel would only be posted after I post my Hermione/Sirius story. So...read the Hermione/Sirius story while you wait!_**

_**Kisses!**_

_**Allison**_

**Epilogue**

Crystal and Severus walked hand-in-hand into Coyote Ugly with a Six-year-old Cody clinging to Severus' hand. It had been a long three years...encompassing Crystal's move back to London, the therapy that she'd needed, and countless concerts with the band, Devil's Spawn. Crystal, fearing the demons encompassing her flat without someone else living there other than Cody, had taken up Severus' offer to move in with him immediately. He had proposed the week before, and now they were back in America to hand-deliver the Coyotes' invitations. Crystal still felt quite fond of Tiff and her girls, and Severus was grudgingly accepting of anything and anything that made Crystal happy.

The first thing that she had grabbed upon returning to her flat to pack was her wand, and she'd carried it with her ever since...that being the only way that Severus would allow her into public without either Draco, Harry, Ron, or himself as an escort. She had even begun to wear robes again, so long as she had a sensible outfit- sensible being the kind that she'd been introduced to at Coyote Ugly- underneath. Right now, however, she and Severus had both abandoned their robes in the motel room in favor of sensible muggle clothes. Severus had reluctantly allowed himself to be talked into a pair of loose black jeans and tee. As they stepped into Coyote Ugly, the bar fell silent. Crystal's was a fairly well-known face in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world and she smirked, nodding to a few of the patrons that she recognized.

Tiff caught sight of her and vaulted the bar, followed shortly by Michelle and Amy. They gave her a quick hug and escorted her to the bar, giving Cody a rare glass of water and his parents each a mild beer. Michelle and Amy got quickly back to work after receiving their invitations, promising to do what they could. Tiff studied hers for a long time before nodding and putting it away, leaning over the counter and grasping Severus' chin, studying his face.

"Well...you don't look like much, but I suppose you'll work for our London." She said calmly. It was as if some line of tension went out of Michelle, Amy, and Ty that Crys and Sev hadn't noticed until then. They shared a smile and Crys turned her eyes down the bar where a new girl with brown hair and eyes was fumbling with the bottles of alcohol.

"Tiff! I don't think your new girl's gonna work out!" Michelle called out, looking up to share a secretive smile with Crystal.

**SCENEBREAKSCENEBREAKSCENEBREAK**

As Harry, Draco, and Ron handed her over to Severus on her wedding day, Crystal couldn't stop the mile-wide smile that split her face. Cody had acted as the ring bearer, and he'd done so wonderfully. Harry and Draco had adopted a child, a four year old little girl that they'd named Lilian Narcissa, and she was the flower girl...and the light of her two daddies' lives. But none of this was on Crys's mind as she looked up into the eyes of the man she loved. No...only the knowledge that this wonderful man...this man of delights and horrors...of wonder and hatred...was to be hers and no other's. She barely registered the vows and her part in them...her eyes were only for the man standing before her.

And later that night, after they had cut the cake and danced with everyone that they were obliged to dance with...after they had opened all of their presents and written out who had sent what...after Cody had been whisked off with Anne for the duration of his parents' honeymoon and the happy couple had apparated away to the Bahamas...Severus began to worship the body of the goddess who loved him, and she returned the favor.

Just before they fell into the sea of love and lust surrounding them, Crystal drew back and whispered against his lips "Severus?

"Yes, Crystal?" He whispered, his member at her entrance...poised.

"Call me Hermione." She kissed him hard.


End file.
